Something I Won't Say
by Chelle-sama
Summary: Poor Fujitiaka...it gets worse. SxF Now with correct formating!


****

Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own CCS and all things related to it, you shouldn't be allowed to feed yourself – you might hurt yourself with the little plastic spoons. Does the word CLAMP ring a bell? I think it should!

****

Dedication: Damn it, Circe! You and your strange plot bunnies have sparked a revolution in my own bunny patch.

****

Notes: I hope you've read Something to Tell You. If not, please do so before reading this. Things get said, and not said, in the Daidouji-Kinomoto house. Final installment of the "Something" trilogy. (You're all thinking 'At last!' ne?)

****

Something I Won't Say

Fujitaka padded down the stairs, homing in on the sounds of his family. Judging from the noise, he was the last one awake. That was unusual, but Sonomi had been up half the night, in and out of bed for reasons Fujitaka had tried to ignore. Well, he'd tried to ignore her, too, but it was hard to do when she crawled over him every time she got out of bed. Just to annoy him, he was sure. After all, the bed was in the middle of the room. She could have gotten out on her side. 

But, in the light of day, Fujitaka was okay with that. It meant that she'd come home instead of spending the night at the office. Something about something bursting into flames despite have no flammable components. He hadn't been paying attention. And he _did_ like to walk into a room filled with his children and wife, and have the lot of them ignore him in favor of their usual squabbling and screeching. 

He stood in the doorway of the dining room, content to watch his little piece of paradise. Touya-kun was having a fit listening to Tomoyo-san plan Sakura-san's wedding, to Li-kun's blushing accompaniment. Tsukishiro-kun was telling Touya to "stop it" while eating everything in sight. Kero-kun was trying to eat everything in sight before Tsukishiro-kun got to it. Eriol-kun, having walked over with Li-kun, was trying to get Tomoyo-san back onto the topic of _their_ wedding, as Li-kun and Sakura-san weren't getting married until after college, and they were getting married within the year and why couldn't they have a Western style wedding? Touya was pitching a fit over that, too. Sakura proposed a traditional Japanese wedding in England. Touya objected. Fujitaka's red headed twins were stealing their teething biscuits from each other and crying about it. Then Kiyoshi-chan caught Kero-kun, making Kero-kun and Kioshi-chan both scream. Which prompted Akizuki-san to grab Spinel-san from his perch on Sonomi's shoulder and hand him to Kioshi to stop his wailing. Sonomi continued to sip her tea and read the paper.

Fujitaka stepped into the room and crossed to his wife. He cheerfully ignored Sakura's plea for him to stop Touya from being so mean about Li-kun and Eriol-kun, Kero-kun and Spinel-san's cries for help (anything that got his boys to stop shrieking Fujitaka considered a Good Thing) and Akizuki-san's demand to know what was going to be on Monday's test.

"Good morning, Fujitaka." Sonomi smiled up at him. He smiled back, leaning over her for both a kiss and a section of the paper. And there it was. 

"Good morning, Sonomi." He murmured, lingering over the kiss. It was going to be his last, he was sure of it. She'd told him, _warned_ him, about something like this ever happening again. But she'd want to know. He knew she would. Something like this, she _had_ to know. He was going to have to tell her. And if he could do it without actually saying it, he might just live.

"Ah, Sonomi-kun…. I'm glad you're home this morning, sweetheart." He smiled at her from across the table, speaking over Tsukishiro-kun's request for more fish, please. "I was hoping maybe we could arrange to have the evening alone together." He could feel his smile becoming slightly queasy. "Maybe send the kids off to the movies?" 

As Akizuki-san began to list the movies she wanted to see, Sonomi's eyes came up and locked with his. He knew it sounded familiar to her. He knew they both remembered the conversation those words had come up in before. Fujitaka tried to look innocent, if not happy, as Kiyoshi threw Kioshi's soggy biscuit at him. 

Sonomi stared hard at him for a long moment, then raised one eyebrow. He gazed deliberately at her stomach, then at Kioshi and back to her. Then at Kiyoshi, and back to her. And, wincing, at Tomoyo (seated next to the twins) and back to her. Sonomi's calm expression didn't change as she repeated his actions. One. Two. Three. He smiled guiltily, half shrugging as if to say "what can you do?" 

"I _do_ love you, Fujitaka, but you _are_ sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Of course, sweetheart."


End file.
